Legends to remember
by sparklydiamonds
Summary: There are only two things I remember. My mother and my name. My name is Christian. I'm 17 years old. And this is the story of my journey. A journey to find out who I am…and who I have become.
1. Chapter 1: What have I become?

Okay, I decided I needed another boy OC, so please enjoy. He is Lord Garmadon's eldest son and one of my best OC's yet.

Summary: There are only two things I remember. My mother and my name. My name is Christian. I'm 17 years old. And this is the story of my journey. A journey to find out who I am…and who I have become.

Christian's pov

My eyes fell on the small girl in front of me. I couldn't do it. I lowered my katana and looked at the small girl. I turned my back to her and walked off. "Wait!" She called. I stopped. "Thank you." She whispered. Nodding, I continued walking. My name is Christian. And I am a monster, a killer. I've been doing it ever since my mother was murdered. But all my attempts have been in vain. I turned down a dark alley and sat down, with my back pressed firmly against the wall. I wiped the blood off my katana and put it back in its sheave. My blue eyes searched for the man who said he'd come and get me; take me to a new reality. My black hair blew in my eyes, and I brushed it back. The black leather jacket I wore, along with a black t-shirt and holey black jeans didn't provide much protection from the bitter winds. "Hello, son," Someone said. I stood up, glaring in the direction of the voice. A man with dark, black skin, red eyes, and four arms walked out of the shadows. "It's about time you came home." My ice blue eyes met his red ones, and I saw some resemblance. Nodding, I followed him, my father.

Aboard the bounty

Wu's pov

I sat, meditating, when a vision came to me. My eldest nephew had been found. Standing up, I began to wonder how Lloyd would handle all of this.

With the guys

Zane's pov

"So Zane, is something up? You've been way to quiet." Jay said. I nod the nightmares I had still fresh in my mind. "Zane, please, we only want to help." Cole says. I look into his eyes, seeing the concern. "It's nothing." I say calmly before standing up and walking out of the room. I nearly run into Sensei Wu, but stop just before I did. I move so he can enter. "Ninja, you are going to have a new teammate." He says his eyes rest nervously on Lloyd. "And he is my eldest nephew." He adds, lowering his eyes.

"I, I have a brother?" Lloyd asks. Sensei nods, and I then remember seeing both Sensei Wu and Garmadon in my dreams, fighting over a young boy, who ends up running from the two. "ZANE!" Cole shouts, causing me to lose my train of thought. "Yes?" I ask.

"C'mon, let's go find this kid." Kai says impatiently I nod and follow my four brothers out.

Christian's pov

My hands are clenched into fists. For the first time, I have no reason, but I want to kill this man. I don't know why, but I just do. "Christian," The man says. I turn at the sound of his voice. I don't reply, but stare into his red eyes. I feel a pang of fear, but it subsides quickly. "You will follow in my footsteps." He says coldly. I realize that this man, he's mad. "No!" I cry, pushing him away. But he's too fast. He grips my wrist. "Why must children be so difficult?" He hissed. I do something I haven't done for a long time. I scream. I scream the one name that means the most to me…My mother's.

I'm so sorry, but it must end…For now. I hope you enjoyed this and please review. Or I will send the scariest thing I can image on you, which right now is Cole on a sugar high. You have been warned.


	2. Chapter 2: The monster within

Hi guys! I'm so glad you liked the first chapter of Legends to remember! And I didn't have to send a sugar high Cole on you either, so that's a plus! Oh, and thanks to TT3 for the OC(S). TT3, if you're reading this, you rock!

Rani's pov

I had decided to take some time off, get to know the world a little better. Being a forest warrior, I tend to stay mostly in wooded areas. As I was getting ready to head back, I hear a scream. Stopping, I whipped around and ran towards the source. Turning towards a dark alley, I saw a sickening sight. A man, who looked like Garmadon, was holding a boy, about my age, by his wrists. He hissed something I couldn't understand before throwing the boy into the wall. I watched in horror as his body made contact. But this boy, he forced himself and drew a katana. Rushing towards the man, I closed my eyes. I heard the haunting sound of steel hitting flesh, and forced myself to look. The boy hadn't screamed in agony like most did, he gripped his katana with his left hand, applying pressure to the wound with his right. The man lunged at him, and forced him into the wall again, this time with his hand around his neck, keeping him pinned down. Her grabbed a knife and held it to the boy's chest. "Christian, it's a shame you won't join me." He hissed while raising the knife. I cursed myself for not bringing my fans. The boy turned to me, and looked at me with ice blue eyes. "For this reason you must die!" The man shouted nearly driving the knife into the boy's chest. Before I could scream, something whizzed past him, and it looked like a ninja star. The man jumped back, leaving the boy collapsing on the ground on his hands and knees, coughing blood. I ran over to him, gently putting my hand on his back. He shied away, and I was confused. I shook it off and turned my attention to the fight. 5 boys, dressed in black, blue, red, green, and white had begun attacking this man. Well, at least the ones in black, blue, red, and white did. The one in green looked at Christian, and I saw a little resemblance. The man suddenly stopped fighting and turned to the boy. "My son, I will not forget this!" He hissed before vanishing. The boy, Christian, had managed to stand up. I reached my hand towards him, but he jumped back. "Don't," He said. "Everything I touch or that touches me dies."

"But he didn't!" I said, indicating the figure that had disappeared. The 5 boys looked at us. "That's because he didn't have a soul." Christian said, looking down sadly. "Much like myself."

"T-That's not true!" I cried.

"I wish it wasn't." Christian replied coldly. He then looked at the 5 boys. He looked at the one in green, and his eyes became soft. His grip on his katana tightened, and I began to wonder what was really going on in his head. "Why have you come, and for what reason did you bring my-"He hesitated, but he didn't finish. His eyes closed and he turned. "We've come to ask you to join us." The one in white said.

"I can't." Christian said. "For one reason. I am a monster and nothing will ever change that."

"W-What do you mean?" The one in green asked.

"I am afraid that question must remain unanswered." He replied.

"We didn't come here to here to play stupid games!" The one in red shouted. Christian turned towards him. I saw his eyes flash bright blue before he charged at him. The boy in red barely managed to slip past him. Even with his injury, he speed was unnatural. He turned and tried again, but he was too fast. The boy in red was rammed into the wall, with Christian's hand around his neck. "Now you have seen the monster I have become." He said coldly, lowering his fist. He dropped the boy and turned to me. "They may need you." He said calmly before dashing off.

"That was…weird." The one in blue said.

"C'mon guys, the girls are waiting for us, remember?" The one in black said. The other four nodded, but the one in red turned to me. "I guess you can come with us. Who know, maybe our sensei will find some value in you." He turned away and ran to catch up with the guys. I followed, I guess it was because I wanted to see what he meant by "value".

Christian's pov

I screamed in agony as the wound began to heal itself. I had stopped running and was trying to figure out why anyone would want to help me. I began to feel dizzy, and put a hand on the wall of the alley I was in to steady myself. "Christian." Someone said. "It's been a long time." I turned and saw my uncle, and I instantly grabbed my katana. He chuckled and I put my hand on my neck. I could tell there would be bruises, but why? Why had he attacked me? "It is all right, I will not harm you." My uncle said. I relaxed, but kept my katana unsheaved. "Christian, please, if you join us, we may find the man that murdered you mother." My uncle said. I took great comfort in these words, and nodded. My uncle motioned for me to follow him, and I did.

With the guys and girls

Zane's pov

"So, Lloyd has a brother?" Rikki asked. We all nodded, and I knew Lloyd was confused. "But why did Garmadon almost kill him?" Sasha asked.

"We don't know." I said, much to my disappointment.

"I remember him saying something about him refusing to join him." Rani said. It turns out she knew Sasha, so that was great connivance. "Hey guys," Nya shouted. "Sensei's back!" Rani was confused as we all got up to greet him. But when he walked in, we were shocked. He had the same boy as before, following him. His gaze met mine and he all I could see was pain.

Rani's pov

I was so glad that their sensei had found him! "Sensei, why did you bring him here?" Mara asked.

"Yeah! Especially since he almost killed Kai!" Rikki shouted. Christian glared at him, his eyes hiding all emotion. "You don't understand." He said simply. "I apologize for any inconvenience." He added quietly. I glared at Kai, and then looked at the bruises forming on his neck. "Are you okay?" I asked, walking towards him. He gave me a nervous look but allowed me to place my hands gently on his neck. "I'm fine." He said quietly.

"Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded and took a step back. "I do not believe we have formally met. I am Christian."

"You better get out of here before I get my hands on you!" Kai and Rikki shouted. Christian looked at him. "If that is what you want." He said coldly. He dashed towards him, katana unsheaved. Kai and Rikki dodged, and Christian landed gracefully on his feet. "Kai! Rikki! This is not how we treat a new teammate!" Sensei shouted. The whole room froze. "He's what?!" Kai and Rikki shouted.

Hey guys, I hoped you enjoyed this and please, please review or I'll have to send Christian on you.

Christian: I do not wish to kill, unless it has a purpose

Me: GAH!

Christian: You do not want to anger a-

Me: NO! YOU'LL REVEAL THE ENDING!

Christian: Humph


	3. Chapter 3: An endless nightmare

Another chapter, yadda, yadda, this, yadda yadda that. I'll explain later. Just read.

Christian's pov

I gave a small bow before walking out of the room. "If you need me, I'll be on the deck." I said calmly. As I walked out to the deck, I let out a frustrated sigh. I jumped up, flipped, and landed gracefully on the mast. "Is that all I'll be good for?" I thought. "Fighting." My hands clenched into fists and I looked out. I could've sworn I'd saw something pink flash, but I shook it off and focused on listing to the argument my teammates where having.

Back in whatever room the rest of the team where in

No pov

"What do you mean he's our teammate?" Rikki shouted. Sensei Wu sighed. "I figured if he could have someone he can…Rely on, he would become more open and figure out who he really is." He muttered.

"That's interesting and all, "Cole said. "But he's a killer. You saw the way he looked at Kai and Rikki! What if he did something to Mara?" Kai gave him a look. "Or one of others!" Christian held back tears. They agreed with him, he _was_ a monster. "You need to leave him alone!" Rani shouted. "He can't help it!" She cried before running out of the room. "Rani he didn't mean that!" Sasha called out after her.

Rani's pov

"Damn them." I hissed. I looked up and saw Christian sitting on top of the mast, looking out. I sighed and jumped up, missing him by 10 feet. Cursing, I crossed my arms. Christian looked down and jumped down, landing on one knee. Without warning, he picked me up and jumped up, landing on top of the mast. "Beautiful, isn't it?" He breathed. I nodded, shocked by the view. "You know, I don't think you're a monster." I whispered. Christian gave an understanding nod. "I understand. Until you have seen the true me, you may think that." He muttered. He picked me up and he jumped down, causing me to cling to his neck in fear. He laughed as he set me down. "Christian, may I speak with you?" Sensei Wu asked. I saw him pale and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." I told him. He nodded and followed his uncle.

Christian's pov

As much as I hated to, I followed him. I still didn't trust him, not after what had happened. My fingers brushed my neck and I winced. The pain was intense, too intense if you ask me. Something, something inside me told me I would be fine, but then again... "Christian." My uncle's voice shook me out of my thoughts. "Yes" I replied, stopping in my tracks.

"I am very sorry about this morning." My uncle said, and I shook my head. "It's my fault." I said, my eyes lingering on the door.

In the other room

No pov

"You guys, he's even taking the blame," Sasha said. "I think he can be trusted."

"So do I." Zane said. Lloyd sat there, trying to process what had happened. "W-Why is he like that?" He whispered.

"Didn't you hear what he said?" Kai shouted. "He even said it himself, he's a monster Lloyd. I don't care if he's your brother; you need to stay away from him."

Outside

Christian's pov

This man, he was trying to keep me from my brother. I may be a killer, but I'm not that heartless. I slowly opened the door, walked in, and sat next to Lloyd, closing my eyes. Lloyd turned and looked at me. "W-Who are you?" He asked, loud enough for only me to hear.

"I wish I could tell you little brother, I wish I could." I whispered. Lloyd looked at me then threw his arms around me. "Don't leave me." He whispered. "I need you." I realized he was crying, and put my arm around him. But I wished I could tell him that I would be here for him, always, but I couldn't. I wouldn't lie, not even to comfort my little brother, because it would give him false hope. I felt the one in red's gaze fall on me with hatred, and I met his gaze, my eyes coldly staring into his, as if I was reading his soul. He took a step back, and I lowered my head. "If killing me would satisfy your hatred towards me," I said, standing up. "Go ahead." I looked into his eyes unmoving. He grabbed his sword and hesitated. "Do it!" I shouted. He ran towards me. I didn't move, this is what I wanted. I winced as his sword slashed across my side, but kept my gaze locked ahead, unmoving. "Kai, what are you doing!" Sasha shouted. I looked at her, the fear plain on her face. "I'll be fine; it'll heal on its own." I muttered the last part before he struck again. The pain was immense, but I kept still, my eyes locking with Sasha's. "Please don't do this!" She shouted. I shook my head, my eyes lowering. I knew the first wound was starting to heal. "Finish me, before it heals!" I shouted, my eyes burning with passion. He hesitated, and lowered his sword. I noticed the hatred leaving his eyes and took off to the deck, not wanting to scare my brother. I reached the hallway and placed my hands on either side of the wall, bracing myself. I screamed, the wounds beginning to heal themselves. I forced my mouth shut, pushing against the walls harder. Another muffled scream escaped my lips, and I collapsed to my knees in exhaustion. Panting, I closed my eyes and whispered. "Let this all be a bad dream." But I knew, this was a nightmare that wasn't finished with me yet.


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares Haunt and Heal

THE NAME OF THIS CHAPTER IS NIGHTMARES HAUNT, NIGHTMARES HEAL! I JUST WON"T FIT!

Sorry, I didn't explain at the end of the chapter, and I feel bad, so here's some helpful advice.

Christian may or may not be human, that's for you to read about and for me to decided.

I just need a second thing, so today will spotlight on element(s) and nightmares, my favorite combination. Now enjoy!

I came up with a 3rd thing! Now, at the end of each chapter, I'll choose a song. And you're all gonna like it!

Rani's pov

I heard Christian scream, and I ran towards him. I put my hand on the small of his back, asking, begging, for him to tell me what was wrong. He shook his head; his eyes wide and I couldn't help but feel afraid. He stood up and told me that he was going to lie down.

Christian's pov

I felt bad lying to get out of her sight, but she believed it, so I guess it wasn't that bad. I forced myself to lie down and close my eyes, and the nightmares continued.

_Christian's nightmare_

_I was standing; my back pressed against the wall, watching a woman put herself in front of her son, telling him to get out. But this boy, he shook his head. "No mommy," He said boldly. "I won't let him hurt you." Then it hit me, this was my mother. This was me. I reached out a hand towards them, calling out useless words that they didn't seem to hear. Then he came, and man I couldn't recognize. He drove a knife through my mother's chest. The boy knelt beside her, his hands finding a place on her bleeding chest. "You, you killed her." The boy stuttered. His eyes became a blood red. "I will not stop until you are mine!" He cried, a dark presence surrounding him. "You will be mine." He whispered before sinking to his knees and crying._

_End._

I screamed and jolted awake, my hands clutching the sheets for dear life, causing my knuckles to turn white. I was in a cold sweat as I glanced around nervously. I glanced at the now opening door, and relaxed when I saw it was Rani. "Christian, are you all right?" She whispered. I gave a nod, but she didn't seem convinced. She sat down beside me, her hand nearly resting on top of mine. "It was just a bad dream. I'll be fine." I told her. She reached for my hand. "No, you're not all right. Don't lie to me Christian. Tell me what happened." She said firmly. I nodded and began to tell her everything. And I mean everything. "Oh Christian." Rani whispered. I lowered my eyes so I wouldn't have to meet her gaze. "I'll be fine." I muttered, standing up. "It'll happen again soon enough."

"What do you mean?" Rani asked.

"Nightmares, all similar to this one, haunt me every night." I whisper, my voice aching with something I couldn't name. "Don't worry yourself over me, I'll be fine." I add, silently wanting to hear her tell me I was wrong. But that never did happen. She stood there looking at me, a sad, confused expression on her face. And it was the one time I wished I was back into the haunting land of my dreams.

Okay, here are our special songs.

Chapter 1: Angel of Darkness

Artist: Unknown

Lyrics:

Refrain: Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hand

But I will fight until the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand.

Spoken1: When darkness falls

Pain is all

The angel of Darkness

Will leave behind

And I will, fight

Verse1: The love is lost,

Beauty and light

Have vanished from garden of delight

The dreams are gone, midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Refrain: Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hand

But I will fight until the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand.

Spoken2: Hunt goes on, deep in the night

Time to pray, down on your knees

You can't hide from the eternal light

Until my last breath I will fight (I will fight…)

Verse2: Now realize, the stars they die

Darkness has fallen in paradise

But we'll be strong, and we will fight

Against the creatures of the night

Refrain: Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hand

But I will fight until the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

Chapter 2: Monster

Artists: Skillet

Lyrics:

The secret side of me…

I never let you see…

I keep it caged but I can't control it…

So stay away from me…

The beast is ugly…

I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

It's scratchin on the wall…

In the closet, in the halls…

It comes awake and I can't control it…

Hiding under the bed….

In my body, in my head

Why won't somebody come and save me from this make it end…!

I feel it deep within…!

It's just beneath the skin…!

I must confess that I feel like a monster…!

I hate what I've become…!

The night has just begun…!

I must confess that I feel like a monster…!

I…!

I feel like a monster!

I…!

I feel like a monster!

My secret side I keep…

Hid under lock and key…

I keep it caged but I can't control it…!

Cause if I let him out…

He'll tear me up, break me down…

Why won't somebody come and save me from this make it end…!

I feel it deep within…!

It's just beneath the skin…!

I must confess that I feel like a monster…!

I hate what I've become…!

The night has just begun…!

I must confess that I feel like a monster…! (x2)

I…!

I feel like a monster!

I…!

I feel like a monster!

It's hiding in the dark, its teeth are razor sharp,

There's no escape for me it wants my soul it wants my heart…!

No one can hear me scream

Maybe it's just a dream,

Maybe it's inside of me…!

(Stop this monster!)

I feel it deep within…!

It's just beneath the skin…!

I must confess that I feel like a monster…!

I hate what I've become…!

The night has just begun…!

I must confess that I feel like a monster…!

I feel it deep within…!

It's just beneath the skin…!

I must confess that I feel like a monster…!

I feel it deep within…!

It's just beneath the skin…!

I must confess that I feel like a monster…!

Chapter 3: Wide awake

Artist: Katy Perry

Lyrics:

I'm wide awake

Yeah, I was in the dark

I was falling hard

With an open heart

I'm wide awake

How did I read the stars so wrong?

I'm wide awake

And now it's clear to me

That everything you see

Ain't always what it seems

Yeah, I was dreaming for so long

I wish I knew then, what I know now

Wouldn't dive in

Wouldn't bow down

Gravity hurts

You make it so sweet

Till I woke up, on the concrete

Falling from cloud nine

Crashing from the high

I'm letting go tonight

(Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake

Not losing any sleep

Picked up every piece

And landed on my feet

I'm wide awake

Need nothing to complete myself-nooohooo

I'm wide awake

Yeah I am born again

Outta the lion's den

I don't have to pretend

And it's too late

The story's over now, the end-yeah

I wish I knew then, what I know now

Wouldn't dive in

Wouldn't bow down

Gravity hurts

You make it so sweet

Till I woke up, on the concrete

Falling from cloud nine

Crashing from the high

I'm letting go tonight

(Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud 9

Thunder rumbling

Castles crumbling

I am trying to hold on

God knows that I tried  
seeing the bright side

But I'm not blind anymore…'cause I'm…Wide awake.  
Falling from cloud nine

Crashing from the high

I'm letting go tonight

(Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud 9

(Oh now I'm) Falling from cloud 9

It was outta the blue, I'm

Crashing from the high

(Yeah) I'm letting go tonight

Letting go of illusion

(Now I'm) Falling from cloud 9  
Falling from cloud 9  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight

(Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud 9  
Chapter 4: Haunted

Artist: Evanescence

Lyrics:

Long lost words whisper slowly, to me.

Still can't find what keeps me here.

When all this time I've been so hollow inside,

I know you're still there.

Watching me, wanting me

I can feel you pull me down.

Fearing you, loving you

I won't let you pull me down.

Hunting you I can smell you- Alive

Your heart pounding in my head

Watching me, wanting me

I can feel you pull me down.

Saving me, raping me

Watching me.

Watching me, wanting me

I can feel you pull me down

Fearing you, loving you,

I won't let you pull me down.


	5. Chapter 5: Bonding

Okay, I lied in the last chapter, and I'm super duper sorry! This one will be some bonding between Lloyd and Christian, and then we'll go to elements, okay?

Lloyd's pov

It was the middle of the night and I still couldn't sleep. It was probably just the uneasiness of having my brother here. But then I heard someone singing. Curious, I began to creep out of my room. The person came to the chorus, and I paused for a moment, wanting to get a feel of what he or she was singing. "I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, so you're gonna have to. I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to. Blood is getting warmer, body's getting colder." The singer suddenly stopped, and I began again, this time determined to find out who it was. I walked out to the deck as he began again, this time deeper and more mournful. I looked up in the direction of the voice and saw my brother, sitting comfortably on the mast. He turned and looked at me with tear filled eyes. "Christian, is everything all right?" I whispered, my eyes meeting his. He looked back, and then lowered his head. "No," He whispered. "It hasn't been okay since she…" He stopped, looking at me with a pained expression. He jumped down, landing on one knee next to me. "Not until she was murdered." He finished, his eyes closing. "Nothing has been right Lloyd, nothing." He gave me a sharp look. "Lloyd, ever since she died, I haven't been the same." He paused for a moment, standing up. "The monster inside me has come out, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"NO!" I shouted, causing him to flinch. "You're not a monster…You're, you're my brother. And I love you." I whispered the last part, and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please, stop lying to yourself." Christian then pulled me into his arms. "Lloyd," He whispered, looking at me with pain filled eyes. "I, I just can't stay here. I can't risk letting you get hurt." He whispered before running off the Bounty. "CHRISTIAN!" I cried, wanting him to stay more than anything. He didn't look back, but I saw him drop something. Curios, I ran over and picked it up. It was a black cross on a silver chain, with my name etched in it. "Stay strong little brother." I heard him call. I sunk to the ground and began to cry, my hands gripping the cross so tightly my hands grew white.

Christian's pov

I heard my brother crying, and quietly whispered a prayer. "Keep him safe from the man we call father." I whispered. I kept running, my feet soon hitting concrete. Sighing, I found myself in a familiar neighborhood. I walked over to the door with the bright pink handle. Shuddering, I slowly opened the door. I glanced around and saw the person I was looking for on the couch. "Alex," I whispered. Alex jolted awake, her eyes locking with mine.

Alex's pov

I can't believe Christian came here, after all these years. "I need your help." He whispered while walking over to me. "Sure," I said happily. "What do you need?"

"I need you to come with me, to help me destroy my father." Christian whispered. I looked at him wide eyed. "All right," I whispered. "Just give me a few." Christian nodded and gave me a quick hug. "Thank you for understanding." He whispered. I nodded and dashed upstairs, blushing deeply.

Christian's pov

I laughed as I watched Alex dash up the stairs. She was like the sister I never had. I sat, waiting for her to come down, assuming she was being color coordinated. She came down a few minutes later, dressed in all pink. I rolled my eyes and walked over to her. "Are you ready?" I asked. She nodded and I picked her up and carried her outside. She gripped my neck and shoulders tightly as I jumped up, dashing along the rooftops. I stopped, jumped, and landed a few feet away from the bounty. "We'll be staying here for a little while, until I master my element." I admitted, looking into her bright eyes. She nodded and I carried her up to the deck. I gave a small sigh and set her down when I noticed my brother was on the deck, fast asleep. "Is that?" Alex asked. I nodded and picked him up. He curled up closer to my chest and I gave a small smile. "C'mon, let's go." I whispered quietly. Alex nodded and followed me. I pointed in the direction of a spare room and she nodded. I looked at my little brother and walked towards my room. "I will never leave you again, little brother." I whispered. Lloyd muttered my name in my sleep as I laid him on my bed. I sat on the edge of the bed and watched him sleep, and it seemed to soothe the hole in my heart.

Wu's pov

I watched as Christian watched his brother. "He's growing up to be just like his mother." I whispered.

YAY I finished it! Now review, or I will send the worst thing I can think of….A love struck Alex…Or a bunch of fangirls. Your choice.

Note: I DON"T OWN ALEX, SHE BELONGS TO MAGICXBELIEVER!

Another note: Her name isn't really in all caps

3rd note: I GOT HER NAME RIGHT!

4th note: There will not be a song for this chapter, because I just don't feel like it, kay?!


	6. Chapter 6: I'll love you always

HEY! TODAY WE"RE WORKIN' WITH ELEMENTS! ISN'T THAT AWESOME!?

Christian's pov

I looked at the slow rise and fall of my brother's chest before leaning back and closing my eyes, my arm protectively around him.

The next day

Lloyd's pov

I woke up and looked around. I turned and saw my brother, sitting there, looking at me with knowing eyes. "You came back!" I cried. He laughed softly as I threw my arms around him. "Of course I did," He said calmly, placing his arm around me. "I always do." I was confused. "What do you mean?" I asked. He shook his head. "C'mon, everyone's waiting for us." He said, pushing himself of the bed.

"They are?" I asked. He nodded and motioned for me to follow him.

3 and half minutes later

Christian's pov

I kept my eyes closed. I knew Kai was glaring at me, hatred in his eyes. Alex reached for my hand nervously, so did Rani. I gripped both their hands tightly, giving each a small squeeze. "It'll be all right, you'll see." I whispered softly. "I promise." My eyes fell on Rani, seeing her timid form. I gave her hand a stronger squeeze. "I'll always be here for you." I whispered. Rani blushed, and I probably did too. "Christian," my uncle began. "Ninja of Darkness and Water."

"Whoa, whoa what?!" Jay shouted. "How come he gets two elements?"

"He has an ability none of you will be able to understand." My uncle said.

"It's not like he's special." Kai said. Alex glared daggers at him and that shut him up completely.

"Alex, it's all right. Let's not do something we should regret later." I muttered, forcing a smile.

"Rani, ninja of earth and air." Sensei continued. "And Alex, ninja of life and love." Alex gave a cute smile and I looked at Rani nervously. "It's okay," I whispered. "You'll be fine."

"I'm really glad you came back." Rani whispered.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"Oh, no reason." Rani lied. I gave her a weird glance, and then shrugged. Rani gave a small giggle. My uncle did his spinjitzu towards us, and I put my arm around Rani and pulled her close to me. When he stopped, we were, somehow, all in our ninja suits. Mine was black with dark blue gloves. Mine had a separate mask, like a bandana with eye holes, also dark blue. Rani looked amazing in hers. Hers was a light blue with dark purple gloves. She also had a belt where she could put her weapon which was also dark purple. Alex's was a bright pink, with a short skirt and pink gloves. She smiled and I couldn't help but smile also about her enthusiasm. She smiled when she saw her ninja outfit. I was wondering if we had weapons or not. I saw a dark shadow run the down the hall. Rani must have seen it too, because her hand gripped my wrist tightly. "W-what was t-that?" She whispered so only I could hear her.

"I don't know, but I'll go check it out." I whispered as I got up and walked down the hall where I saw the figure disappear. 'Whoever he was,' I thought. "He'd better not come back.' I saw something blurry run past me. Then I was pushed into the wall. A knife was held dangerously close to my neck. I glared angrily into the white eyes of this unknown figure who wanted to kill me. I closed my eyes. This position felt so familiar, like I had done this for a long time. "Go ahead," I said calmly. "Give me your worst." A smirk formed on my face as I glared into his shocked eyes. The figure backed up, his shocked eyes turning blood red. "Maybe I should kill someone you love." He said. "It would be more fun for me." My eyes flashed blue as I reached out and grabbed his wrist. He glared at me. "No one will touch them." I hissed as I threw him back into the wall, my eyes piercing his. Both Alex and Rani ran out to see what was going on just as he flipped me over and cut my cheek with his knife. "Oh. My. God." Alex said. "It's-it's you!" I thought you were gone for good?!" He turned and smiled wickedly at her. "Surprised to see me, Alexandra?"

"Leave her alone!" I shouted as I crossed two fingers and drove them through his chest. My heart raced and there was a strong pounding in my head. He smirked, then he disappeared. He then appeared behind Alex. He grabbed her and held a knife at her neck. "NO!" I screamed. "Let her go and take me…I won't let you harm her anymore." My voice was just above a whisper. "What do you want with me?"

"Making you watch her die is enough for me." He said. He slit her throat then pushed her to the ground. He vanished as quickly as he appeared. "Alex," I whispered, kneeling beside her and placing my bloody hands on her cheek. "Alex no, you can't leave me." My hands began to shake violently. Tears poured down my face, mixing with her blood. "Please." I begged. Alex started coughing blood. I looked up at Rani. "We have to get her help, and fast!" Rani nodded and I carefully picked up Alex. "Please Alex," I whispered. "I need you." The slow rise and fall of her chest was the only thing that kept my hopes high that she wouldn't die. Rani struggled to keep up with me. The urgency that coursed through my veins kept me going. I ran into my uncle's room. I didn't bother to knock. I just wanted to make sure Alex would stay alive. "Christian?" He said when I ran in. I shook my head. "Just help Alex." I said coldly while setting her down gently. He nodded as he began treating Alex's wounds. I knelt next to Alex, desperately clinging to her pale hand. "Please Alex." I murmured, my eyes searching for any sign of life. "Please. What happened to my fiery-"I couldn't finish that sentence. My mind wandered to when I first met Alex.

_Flashback!_

_We were both about the age of nine. She would always have scars on her. Sometimes she would even be bleeding. Everyone would never go near me, but she just ran up to me and smiled. I held my katana up to her because back then I never really had anyone walk up to me before. She grabbed it out of my hand and held it up high. She was taller than me then so I couldn't reach it. "Hey, give it back!" I shouted. She giggled and looked at me. "Come and get it then!" She called with a sweet smirk on her face. I sighed and began to chase after her. She had climbed up a tall willow tree and was know laying on a tree branch, swinging my katana back and forth. How she got up there so fast, I had no idea. I jumped up and sat beside her, my hand reaching for my katana. She gave a small laugh and pushed my hand back. "I like you." She said sweetly. "I'm Alex, and who are you?"_

"_Christian." I said my hand reaching for hers. She held my hand, and I noticed how many bruises she had. "How come you have all these marks?" I asked. She instantly pulled her hand away from me. She avoided eye contact. "Alexandra!" Someone yelled._

"_That's my mom." Alex said. "I have to go." I gripped her hand. "No," I said. "You're not leaving. I won't let this happen again." She looked at me, and I gripped her hand tighter. "It's not my parents who did this." _

"_Then who did?" I asked._

"_I can't say, or he will become your nightmare too." Alex said._

"_Alexandra!" Her mother called._

"_I'll be back tomorrow." Alex said. Then she jumped down from the tree and went home. As I watched her go, I felt tears trail down my face. "Hey look," Someone shouted. "It's that demon kid!" I wasn't in the mood for the fight, so I grabbed my katana, jumped down, and ran home. I felt my blood stating to boil as they began to laugh at me. I've never met anyone who was so nice to me like Alex was. I turned and felt the same dark presence surround me and I raised my hand. All four boys stopped in their tracks, wincing in pain. "Don't mock me." I said coldly. "Or else you'll suffer a worse fate." I lowered my hand and stalked off, the dark presence dying down._

_End._

"Christian...?" Alex said weekly, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Alex!" I cried. My hand brushed her cheek, and I gripped her hand tighter. "Alex, remember," I started, tears pouring down my face. "Remember the second time we met? When we were in this position?"

Alex wiped away tears. "I remember."

"Alex, are you all right?" Rani asked.

"I'm fine." She said as she began to sit up.

"Remember how you protected me when you were so close to death?" I whispered, my hand bracing her back. "I remember." Alex said. "And I remember you carried me home, even though I told you not too." She gave a small laugh. I gave a smile. I realized how different my life would be without Alex there. It wouldn't be a good life if I hadn't chased after her for my katana when we were kids. I felt such a strong connection with her, like I wanted to be with her, but something more. I can't explain it really, but I just wanted to keep her safe. She started to stand up, and I knew it hurt her to try. I stood up with her, my arm wrapping around her waist. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said.

"Alex," I turned her towards me. "Don't lie to me. You know who he is. Please, please tell me." She looked like she was going to burst into tears. "But if I do, he will come after you." I raised her chin so I could look into her eyes. "Alex," I whispered. "Nothing will change the fact that I-" I hesitated, my eyes lingering on her tear stained face.

"He's my childhood nightmare." Alex said. "Every time I would fall asleep, he would try to hurt me." I gripped her hands in mine. "Alex," I whispered. "You're safe now. You protected me once, no twice, now it's time I protect you." She hugged me tightly as tears struggled to fall from her eyes. "Alex, don't ever forget," Alex pushed herself away so she could look at me. "I'll always love you." I brushed some of her hair out of her eyes and kissed her gently. "Always."

Aww, happy ending…or is it? Any way TT3, Dixicorn, and MagixBeliever are all safe from fan girls, so everyone else, I wish you luck…Oh, and special thanks to MagixBeliever for helping me with this chapter!


End file.
